Amorphous derivatives of cyclodextrins, compounds which (a) combine the advantages of host-guest complexation of drug with the advantages of the conversion of drug into a stable amorphous state, (b) have low toxicity, (c) can be fully characterized, and (d) were developed in the Section, have started to come of age. These compounds are currently produced in several countries and have already been used in one clinical trial.